


A Little Knowledge

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kimbley finds them fascinating.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa totally owns all.  I just play in her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Knowledge

Kimbley watched the three of them together out of the corner of his eye. Little mice in a trap, and now, Fullmetal had shared that information with both his steel brother and Miss Rockbell. It didn’t make much of a difference, he thought; knowledge in itself did not always set one free. In this situation, the best it could do would be to offer a shred of hope, and that, Kimbley thought, would make for an interesting story. The Elric brothers didn’t need to be destroyed yet, after all, just contained. Yes, he was on the side of the homunculi, but the thought they might have some trouble with these three added a piquant edge to the whole attempt. 

He wondered if the Elrics and Miss Rockbell might manage to survive the Promised Day. 

Well, whatever they did, he still had his own part to play. And even then, he had a ringside seat as audience and player, both. These three, this was their story, too, and he couldn’t wait to see what they did next. Their will set them on this path, freedom to choose led them along it, until the last day, and all that entailed. 

Kimbley knew he could share even more, but a little knowledge was enough to tempt them and take them where he needed them to go. All he had to do now was sit back and watch the show. 


End file.
